This invention relates to probes used to recognize tissue types in a human patient. The invention further relates to probes that perform both optical and electrical measurements to diagnose tissue type while scanned over the surface of the tissue.
It is known to mount devices on the tips of the fingers of gloves for medical examination purposes. For example, it has been proposed to mount a small TV camera and light source on a glove to enable an area to be examined that is remotely sited in a patient. Such an apparatus would function in the manner of an endoscope. Provision has also been made for tissue samples to be taken from out-of-the-way places on the body using cutting devices on the tips of fingers.
The present invention makes possible tissue diagnoses at remote locations on a patient by the performance of combined electrical and optical tests. It is of particular value in locations such as the cervix which are readily accessed by hand. It also has application in surgical procedures where abnormal tissue such as burned or cancerous tissue must be removed. It is often important to remove all of the abnormal tissue while removing a minimal quantity of healthy tissue. This invention is well suited to distinguishing between tissue types and therefore satisfying this need.
The medical profession often needs to have an objective assessment of the health of the tissue on a patient. The patient may have suffered tissue damage as a result of accidental or deliberate trauma as for example during a surgical operation. The patient may also be suffering some other more persistent irritation as a result, for example, of being confined to bed which can lead to bed sores. It is valuable for a medical practitioner to be able to tell in advance the type of treatment that would benefit the patient.
It is well known, for example, that early detection of tissues displaying pre-cancer or cancer modifications is important for successful medical treatment. We have already disclosed an apparatus and method for carrying out this detection. The invention described in this application represents a significant improvement on the apparatus disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 08/332,830, assigned to the same assignee as the current invention.
This new form of probe allows the doctor to perform an examination without the need to view the area under examination. Tactile feedback is employed to locate the area of interest after which the tip of the probe is passed over the area to be diagnosed.
The invention employs hybrid electronic technology to reduce the size of the diagnostic device enabling it to be mounted on the finger tip of a surgical glove. The necessary electrical connections are led down the finger and the glove to a remotely positioned control unit. The control unit provides power to the diagnostic device and analyzes the signals received from the device. Hybrid probe technology is described in our copending application filed this same date entitled xe2x80x9cHybrid Probe For Tissue Type Recognitionxe2x80x9d.
To take advantage of the operator""s ability to feel the area to be examined the diagnostic capsule is small compared with the area of the operator""s finger tip. In this invention this is achieved by employing hybrid technology enabling an exceptionally high density of components. The attachments to the control unit are similarly kept small and lightweight to avoid distorting the feel of the tissue under examination. The connections are provided by means of thin wires having sufficient flexibility to enable the operator to trace the area under examination without restrictions. These wires and fibers are molded into the gloves to conform to the operator""s hand.
An important application for this invention is in cervix examination. It is known that the use of a speculum during traditional examinations of the cervix is a major source of discomfort for patients leading to avoidance of the procedure. This invention avoids such discomfort so that many more women are willing to have the procedure performed at regular intervals.
An object of the present invention is to enable both electrical and optical measurements to be performed on the same area of tissue in a probe located at the tips of the fingers of a glove.